Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean: The Novel
by Daeli Winter
Summary: Long ago, a war between humans and a wicked god resulted in the earth becoming uninhabitable. The humans escaped into the sky and made their home on flying islands. A thousand years have past, and something is stirring to throw the world into chaos once again. It all starts with the meeting between a vengeful young man and a lost spirit...


**Well... It's finally happening.**

 **This is something I've been itching to do for ages. To sit down and write a novel adaption of one of the most underrated gems on the GameCube, and the game I have replayed the most in my life: Baten Kaitos, Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos, the plot, or even a large chunk of the dialogue. It's owned by Namco, Monolith Soft and Tri-Crescendo. This is a novel adaption written purely in fun, and no money is being made.**

 **Enjoy, everyone! This is going to be a long one!**

 **/ Daeli**

Prologue

Whispers. A hundred, a thousand, a million little voices speaking in unison.

They were echoing all around the cave and came from the countless lights that danced through the air. They would intertwine with one another, their whispers growing in volume, before separating and starting another dance with another partner.

She was no different. How long had she been doing this? She didn't know. It felt like only a minute. It felt longer than an eternity. What was time, anyway? A shackle, a chain, a law.

She was beyond all that. She and the rest of her eternal companions. All they needed was the dance.

A movement in the dark and suddenly she felt a pull that she had never felt before. She could hear a heart beating in perfect tune with her own light. She danced to the left. To the right. And then she swept down, trying to find where the pulsing heartbeat was coming from.

The melody was coming from... – ' _what was the word again?'_ \- ...a boy. Not a boy child. A young man, not yet an adult. Teenager. He was very... blue.

She liked blue. Or rather, she had a feeling that she had liked blue _once_. Once upon a time, when time still shackled her form. Memories kept shifting through her mind faster then she could process them. A lullaby from someone she loved... The laughter of a young boy... A light rushing towards her, only to turn into screeching darkness...

Another heartbeat. The boy was not alone. She felt no pull towards this melody. Far from it. Something whispered _stayawaystayawaystayaway_ and she could not discern whether it came from herself or the heartbeat.

A voice came from the darkness. The other person was a... girl. ' _Isn't that what she was - used to be - will be?'_ She couldn't see her, but she could hear the voice. It sounded like bells laughing under water.

"That spirit seems to like you. If you could bond with it, something wonderful may happen to you..." The girl turned towards her companion. "Are you ready?"

A spirit?

 _'Me?'_

The boy nodded and raised his arms towards her dancing light. She felt the pull get stronger and the pulsing of her light and his heartbeat get more and more synchronized the closer she got to him. When she was right in front of him, she suddenly shot through him. A bright light swirled around the boy before dispersing towards the earth, like cherry blossoms falling of a cherrytree.

He stumbled before he managed to steady himself, panting with exertion. The girl in the darkness gently asked if he was okay, and he gave her a nod. He was fine. He felt weird, but he was fine.

He slowly looked up and locked his eyes on the ball of light that was floating in front of him. The light, that before had been flickering slightly and had been dancing back and forth like a firefly, was now steady and strong. Despite its shapeless form, he could sense that it was assessing him.

"Uh... Hello? Can I... May I ask your name?" he asked awkwardly.

Name? He was asking for her name?

...What was her name?

Suddenly, a memory clicked and she knew the answer to his question. How did she even forget that in the first place?

"...It's Elaine."

The boy smiled softly when he heard the ethereal female voice coming from the light.

"Elaine? So, that's your name..."

/

And that was the first meeting between two people who go on to change their worlds forever: a teenage boy and a lost spirit sharing the same heartbeat.


End file.
